Library Love
by lavawings
Summary: Modern AU, one-shot. Natsu Dragneel, a goof ball student who is carefree & open to the world. Lucy Heartfilia, a hard working student who is shy & has a secret. How did these two meet? In the library of course! But with so many differences and Lucy's secret, will they really fall in love? What is Lucy's secret? Find out in Library Love! Nalu! Please review!


Library Love

Natsu Dragneel sat there, in the school library, he had been playing games on the computer and goofing off with his friend Gray when he saw a browned eyed and blond haired girl shyly walk into the library. "Who's she," Natsu asked and Gray smiled at Natsu.

"That wonderful Blond is none other than Lucy Heartfilia, Vice president of the anime club and Secretary for the student conical," Gray replied, "She is shy and she always come to the library to do her home-."

"I'm going to talk to her," Natsu said, interrupting Gray in the middle of his sentence.

"Dude, she is doing her homework," Gray spoke, but it went to deaf ears as Natsu raced over to Lucy and took a seat next to her.

"Hi," Natsu said and Lucy got a little stiff as she was surprised, but the male who appeared out of nowhere.

"H-hello," Lucy stuttered while she tried to focus back on her work.

"I'm Natsu, Natsu Dragneel," Natsu spoke as Lucy wrote a few math problems onto her paper.

"I'm Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia," Lucy replied and she started to work on the math problems.

"So Lucy, whatacha doin'," Natsu asked as he tried to sound like Isabella from Phineas and Freb.

"Homework," Lucy replied in an emotionless voice and Natsu frowned.

"Homework? Why do that here when you could do that at home," Natsu responded, but that was the wrong response because tears began to flow down her cheeks.

"I can't, I just can't," Lucy said and she wiped away the tears from her eyes.

After that, Levy came up and grabbed Lucy's arm and she said, "Hey Lu, there are a few things I wanted to talk to you about for the next anime club meeting."

"Yeah, of course," Lucy replied and she got and started to walk away when Natsu caught sight of black and blue around her wrist. For a moment, Natsu looked at the mark and thought about asking her what happen, but changed his mind and went back to Gray.

A few weeks later, Natsu finally met up with Lucy somewhere Library outside, this time they met in the hallways at the end of the school day. "Hey Lucy, wait up," Natsu yelled as he caught up to the now confused Lucy Heartfilia.

"Oh, that's right, you're Natsu," Lucy replied, on her left was Erza and on her right was Levy.

"Yeah, thats me, anyways, I was wondering if you would like to get some ice-cream," Natsu asked and Lucy tilted her head to the right and raised her left eyebrow.

"I don't know, I have anime club today and we're starting a new anime today," Lucy replied with an unsure and worried voice.

"Oh maybe Natsu can come to anime club and go you afterward," Levy suggested and Natsu smiled at the idea.

"I could do that, I love anime," Natsu responded with a bright wide smile.

"I guess that work, I just hope my dad won't get mad," Lucy said and Erza huffed.

"I don't like how your dad treats you, Lucy, it's not right," Erza spoke with an angry tone of voice.

"Whats wrong about her dad," Natsu asked and a flicker pain and sadness showed on Lucy's face.

"I rather not talk about," Lucy spoke then she smiled, "Come on guys, lets get to club!" After that, Lucy raced off to the club room as Erza, Levy, and Natsu trailed after her.

When Anime Club finished, Natsu showed Lucy to his car and they went to a ice polar that was half a mile away. "So what kind of ice-cream do you like," Natsu asked and Lucy smiled.

"The Strawberry Sundae Delight," Lucy replied as memories of when she and her mother came to here to get that same sundae.

"Sorry, it's Tuesday not Sunday," Natsu joked and Lucy laughed, which made her sway just a bit and Natsu saw a dark brown spot on the back her neck.

"You know what I meant, S-U-N-D-A-E not S-U-N-D-A-Y, you dork," Lucy replied as she went on laughing.

"I know, I'll be right back," Natsu said then he went up to the counter and order some ice-cream.

A few moments later, Natsu walked back with a medium ice-cream cup with strawberry ice-cream topped with strawberry syrup, pink sprinkles, whipped cream, and a strawberry on top and another medium cup with orange spicy ice topped with a light orange spicy syrup, whipped cream, and a slice of a red pepper. "You like the Spicy Ice-cream Fusion," Lucy asked as she looked at him with confusion.

"Yeah, its really tasty. Since I have my dad's high heat tolerance, I can get almost any spicy food and only enjoy it's favor," Natsu explained as he handed Lucy her sundae.

"Wow thats cool," Lucy responded and Natsu smiled.

"Really, most people find it weird," Natsu said as he took a seat next to her.

"Yeah, its cool to have unique traits like that," Lucy replied and they went on talking about different things like they're favorite anime, favorite class, favorite teacher, and more.

About two hours later, Natsu pulled up in front of Lucy's house which was huge, but that's because she was rich, though Natsu noticed that for a rich family the house had paint that was old and pealing and a few parts of the house were broken. "So… Do you want me to walk you to the door," Natsu asked and Lucy snapped from her thoughts.

"No, my dad would get mad if he found out the reason I'm so late is because I was with a boy that he does not know," Lucy responded as she got out of the car and smiled.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow in the Library," Natsu said with a smile.

"Yeah, as usual," Lucy replied and she smiled.

"See you tomorrow, Luce," Natsu spoke and Lucy nodded.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow," Lucy said and her smile dropped slightly.

"Luce, you okay," Natsu asked and Lucy nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine, you should go," Lucy responded and then with a little hesitation Natsu drove off.

Months passed and Natsu and Lucy had gotten closer and closer, then one day Lucy didn't come to school nor did she come the next day. On the third day Lucy didn't come to school, Natsu decided to talk to Levy to see if she knew anything. "Hey Levy, have you heard from Lucy lately," Natsu asked and Levy turned in to him in shock and a wave of tears formed in her eyes.

"Lucy never told you about her dad, did she," Levy said and she frowned.

"No, she always avoided the subject," I replied and Levy sighed.

"She didn't want you to worry, but her dad abuses her, and well, on Tuesday after school, he went to far and put her in a coma," Levy told me and Natsu froze in total shock. How could he have not realized it, the bruises, her hesitation to go home, and she never talked about her dad.

"What hospital is she in," Natsu asked and Levy looked him.

"Mongolia Hospital," Levy told him and Natsu ran over to where his bag was, grabbed it, and ran out of the Library. Natsu ran down the hallway and he was almost out the door when principal Makarov stopped him.

"Natsu, where do you think you're going," Makarov asked and Natsu looked at him.

"I have to go, Lucy, she is in the hospital, I have to see her," Natsu spoke as tears flooded his eyes and gasped for breath.

"As your principal, I can not let you do that," Makarov said and Natsu's head dropped and he began to turn around.

"Okay, I'll go back to the library," Natsu replied.

"But as your legal guardian, I can," Makarov said and Natsu turned back and saw the old man smiling.

"Gramps, thank you," Natsu responded then he ran out the door.

"What am I going to do with these kids," Makarov whispered to himself as he went to sign Natsu out.

Natsu jumped into his car, put his backpack in the back seat, and drove off to the hospital. Only moments later, did Natsu get to the hospital and he quickly parked his car, then he ran inside to the front desk. "Hello Natsu, it's been awhile," Porlyusia said in her usual strict tone of voice, "You aren't hurt again, are you?"

"No, I'm here to see Lucy Heartfilia," Natsu replied, sounding breathless, "What room is she in?"

"Room 232," Porlyusia answered and Natsu dashed away, then he pushed the door to the stairs and started to run up the flight of stairs. He got to the second floor and swung pass the door and quickly started looking for Lucy's room.

"229, 230, 231, finally room 232," Natsu said and he pushed open the door and there was a sleeping Lucy and a woman with blue hair.

"Who are you," the woman asked and Natsu looked her with confusion.

"I'm Natsu, I'm Lucy's umm… Friend," Natsu responded as he looked at Lucy with sad eyes, he wanted to ask her to be his girlfriend on Wednesday but she didn't show and now he knows why.

"Well, Natsu, I'm Aquarius, Lucy's aunt," Aquarius replied and she stood up, "If you don't mind, I'm going to step out for a 10 minutes." Natsu nodded and Aquarius smiled slightly and she knew that this guy was the crazy pink haired boy that her niece fell in love with.

When Aquarius left, Natsu got on his knees next to Lucy's bed and he took hold of her hand. "Lucy, please wake up soon, I have something very important to tell you so please, just wake up," Natsu whispered as silent tears fell to the ground and his head dropped down, "Please, I can't live without you."

After five minutes of tears rolling down Natsu's face, Natsu felt a twitch in his hand and his head jolted up to see that Lucy's eye brows were moving. "Nat-su," Lucy mumbled and Natsu's heart started to accelerate while Lucy began to stir from her sleep.

"Lucy, I'm here," Natsu responded and Lucy stirred more, "Come on, wake up."

Lucy's eyes twitched a little more then they flew open and she looked around and she said, "Where am I?"

Right after that, Aquarius walked and she yelled, "Doctor! Doctor! She's awake! She's awake!"

"Lucy, we'll talk later, just let the doctors take care of you," Natsu told Lucy and she nodded in understanding and agreement.

After all the questions and explaining, Lucy was finally allowed to relax and take in all the information she had been given. "You should get some rest, Lucy," Aquarius said and Lucy smiled and nodded then Aquarius left.

Then for a few moments, there was a comfortable silence until Lucy finally spoke, "They arrested my dad, they tell me that he will never hurt me ever again." Natsu clinched his fist while he held back the yells of why didn't you tell me, you could have told me and I would have helped you sooner, and I want to murder your father for what he did.

"Yeah, and how you are taking it," Natsu asked as his nails dug into his skin.

"I'm happy but sad too, he is my dad after all," Lucy whispered and Natsu relaxed his hand and turned to see Lucy's had silent tears rolling down her rosy cheeks and all of his anger disappeared.

"Lucy, come on, I hate seeing you cry," Natsu said as he wiped her tears away and she sniffed a little.

"If my mom were still here, then he wouldn't have abused me," Lucy spoke and buried her face into Natsu's shirt, "I look so much like my mom, it was probably killing him."

"That doesn't give him the right to hurt you," Natsu responded and Lucy looked up at him.

"Yeah, I know," Lucy said and she wiped her tears away, "So what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Well, I wanted to ask you if you wanted to be my girlfriend," Natsu replied and Lucy blinked at him, "Wait, I'm that not how I want to confess… I love you so very much, Lucy, I love you more than food so much more… And I… umm… Agg…"

"Yes," Lucy said.

"And I want to be so much more than friends… Wait, what," Natsu spoke as he blinked in confusion.

"I said yes, as in, yes, I'll be your girlfriend," Lucy said with a smile and Natsu jumped for joy as if it were the happiest day of his life, but what he didn't know that it wouldn't be, one day, he would marry that girl and she would make him a father and they would grow old and live many happy days together.

 **THE END**

* * *

Dear Readers,

This story was kinda inspired by how I meant my boyfriend, yeah, we meant in the Library during my lunch hour and I did my homework during that time. But thats not when we got together, we actually got together almost a yr after I graduated high school. Kinda sweet right? Anyways, I hope everyone enjoyed my story! Please leave a little review!  
On the promise child, I have a little writer's block on that so I don't when I'll be doing more writing for that one, no I won't be starting a mutli-chapter story, I like to do one at a time so please be patient. Thanks for the understanding!  
From,

Lavawings


End file.
